


Holloween with Dad

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Doogie Howser - Freeform, F/M, Gabe gives Sam and Dean nicknames, Gabriel's Daughter, Halloween, Trick or Treating, Trickster Gabriel, your a Nephelim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Need Gabe's help so he's left you (his Nephelim Daughter) with Charlie on Halloween and your not very happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holloween with Dad

Ever since you heard about Halloween you loved it kids dressed in costumes and went door to door saying " trick-or-treat!" And receiving candy. You loved sweets weather it was chocolate bars, lollipops or sour gummies you savored them all. Of course being the daughter of Gabriel, the archangel turned trickster didn't help. Tricksters were known for having a pretty nasty sweet tooth and you had definitely inherited one from your father.

You looked outside the living room window watching, kids dressed as princesses, monsters and superheroes passed by.

You wished you could be out there with them, but your father was busy "I have to go, Sasquatch and Playboy seem to need me." Were the last words he told you before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Leaving you with Charlie who insisted on watching "it's the great pumpkin Charlie Brown." 

 

"I wish I could go trick-or-treating." You said pressing your forehead against the window.

"Aww sweetie I'm sorry, but your dad wanted me to keep an eye on you while he helped Sam and Dean." She said trying to be maternal.

"I wish I was a normal kid, it’s not fun being half angel if I was normal dad would let me trick- or- treat." You crossed your arms still looking out the window not noticing the archangel behind you.

"Now who said I wasn't going to let you trick -or-treat cupcake?" Gabriel asked causing you to turn around and frown at him. 

"No one. It just feels that way because when you were gone I couldn't go out and had to stay with Charlie."

The archangel wrapped you in his arms his green jacket smelled like skittles.

"You know why I had you stay here with Red? It’s because I didn't want her taking all of our candy hunting time together, I wanted to go trick-or-treating with you, pumpkin." He said causing your eyes to go wide.

.But you’re an adult. You can't trick-or-treat with me."

"Oh really? “He said sarcastically he then snapped his fingers and in his place stood a younger version of himself wearing a Doctor's outfit, he placed his hand on his chin and looked at you, he smiled and snapped his fingers once more.

You now wore a sparkling princess dress with fairy wings it was the same costume you saw at the store but better because the wings actually moved.

"OH, thank you! Thank you I love it so much!" You said twirling around.

Charlie smiled and took a picture before giving you each a plastic bucket.

"Don't be gone too long kids." She said as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"So what do I call you? Seeing as you look too young to be my dad right now." You asked.

"Gabe, for tonight and any other night when there is free candy involved I'm you good friend Gabe." He said taking your hand in his ,you walked out the door and began your candy hunt.

P.s it was the best Halloween ever.

 

*Extended ending*

Sam and Dean had seen you walk with your "friend” and had stopped to talk while Sam smiled and told you how cute you looked in your princess dress, Dean took a few pieces of a candy you weren't fond of before glared at Gabriel.

" F/N's a fairy princess and who are you supposed to be Doogie Howser?" He asked as a mischievous look appeared on the tricksters face.

"No, I’m your favorite Dean, Dr. Sexy." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Dean shook his head. “No you’re not, we've been over this when you trapped Sam and I in "TV land! “Part of what makes Dr. Sexy, Sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots, not tennis shoes!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers turning back to normal.

"Thank you for candy hunting with me dad." You said giving him a hug.

"Anything for you gumdrop, anything for you."


End file.
